Disrespectful
by nashaeexo
Summary: short one-shot


**_Most, if not all of my stories are written to songs and usually what I'll do is pick a song they I really like and write a story around it. Or I have the storyline planned out for the most part and I'll look for a song that best fits what I've already written. The story you're about to read may be a bit much for some of you because you may not like the pairings or how the story is played out. Usually I only put the song that I incorporated into my story at the bottom but many of my readers have voiced their concern (complained about my choices) and I'd just like to give you all a warning. _**

Hot, sticky and covered in sweat along with the stench of sex, Mercedes and Noah flopped back onto the bed, with kiss swollen lips, covered in scratches, their chest heaving up and down as they came down from what had to be the best, slow building, mind blowing orgasm they've had in a while. It was only the other who could cause their bodies to react the way it did to reach such satisfaction. Too lazy to peel themselves out of the bed and shower, they laid together wrapped up around each other until they feel back to sleep. He woke up hours later to rays of the sun peering through the room window. He opened his eyes just wide enough to read the time on the dresser beside him, _7 o'clock. _He groaned and pulled the cover over his head causing the woman who lied awake next to him to rise from the bed and close the curtains. She crawled back into the bed and Noah wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. She turned to face his and wrapped her arm across his, using her index finger to trace along his abs. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead and she threw her leg across him. They locked each other in their embrace drinking in each other's scent as they enjoyed basking in the quiet of the early morning.

_"So how long do you think until she's blowing up your phone?" _Mercedes asked Noah while her head rested upon his chest.

_"Why do you always want to talk about her?" _Puck groaned, shutting his eyes tight while his hands roamed Mercedes' curvaceous body.

_"I don't always want to talk about her." _she huffed,_ "but I would like to know how long I have you to myself and that doesn't answer my question." _her fingers ran back and forth along his chest.

_"You have me forever baby. You know that." _Noah smiled at her and she rolled her eyes._ "I don't know, Mercy. I guess until you kick me out. I don't even know if she's called. My phone isn't on."_ he replied as his mind drifted off to his girlfriend for the first time since he saw her yesterday.

_"You turned your phone off?" _She asked looking up at him and in mid nod, before he could stop her, Mercedes had straddled him and reached over, finishing his pants pocket until she found his phone. She quickly turned the phone on and turned it around so that he could unlock it.

_"Password?" _She demanded and Noah rolled his eyes.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really." _she replied waving the phone in his face.

_"Why? I'm with you, enjoying my time with you. It doesn't matter if she's called." _He tried to reason but she wasn't having it. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him, her brow raised and his phone still in her hand.

**_Girl you so special, I don't mind bein' disrespectful_**

**_Girl you so special, we so disrespectful_**

**_Girl you can call my phone at four in the morning_**

**_Girl you can ride shotgun every time I'm rolling_**

**_Girl you can come with me to her favorite diner_**

**_She even took me home so I could meet her mama (so disrespectful)_**

"_Your birthday man!" _was his reply and she put in the digits gaining entry to his phone.

Mercedes quickly scanned the phone and found 5 missed calls, 3 voice messages and 10 text messages from his girlfriend. She shook her head and handed him his phone, climbing off of him. Noah pulled her back into his lap forcefully and pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She bit back a moan and closed her eyes, melting into his touch. Their tongues dueled for dominance and she sucked on his bottom lip hard as she pulled away slowly.

_"I think it's time for you to go home, Puck." _Mercedes breathed deeply as she licked her lip tasting him on her skin.

_"Oh, so now it's time for me to go?"_ he asked sounding a bit hurt but proceeded to stand to his feet. _"I understand. Wouldn't want ol' boy to get his panties in a bunch." _

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. _"Please, this has nothing to do with 'Ol' Boy', as you like to call him. Like would it kill you to say his name?_" She rolled her eyes using sir quotations._ "God forbid if Broadway's biggest diva, Rachel found out you were in my bed, she'd die. You know that girl needs to feel like she's better than everyone, especially me, in order to live." _

**_If my girl found out you was on her side of the bed she'll kill me_**

**_If your man found out I was on his side of the bed he'll go ham_**

**_If my girl found out you was wearing her robe I would probably go missing_**

**_If your man found out I was wearing his slippers, wait_**

**_I don't care about none of these niggas, none of these niggas_**

**_I don't care about nobody but you_**

_"Whatever Mercy. You act like I care if that shit eats at her. I mean yeah I care about her and her feelings, sometimes, but I don't love her, not like I love you. I keep telling you that."_ he voiced honestly and she blushed a little. _"Besides you only want me to go so Trouty doesn't find out I'm your favorite white boy to screw on the regular."_ Puck declared as he put on his pants and began looking around for his t-shirt. _"Or maybe you're just getting tired of me."_

_"That's not true." _She mumbled sitting up on her knees as she played with the hem of the t-shirt she slept in, _Puck's shirt._ He shot her a look and she sighed deeply. _"It's not. I could never really get tired of you. You're special." _She flashed him a smile and pulled him close by his belt, kissing him softly.

**_Boy you can call my phone at four in the morning_**

**_Boy you can ride shotgun every time I'm rolling_**

**_Boy you can take me out to her favorite diner_**

**_I'll even take you home so you could meet my mama (so disrespectful)_**

_"Yea, I'm special alright. Special enough for you to bone on a regular, but not special enough to be yours exclusively, right? That's fucked up." _Puck pouted once the familiar feeling of her lips leaving his resurfaced slipping his arms into his button up that ended up across the room, on the other side of the bed.

_"Shut up Puckerman." _she back handed his chest lightly. _"That ass is mine, I just ... have to share every once in a while for the time being. There's nothing wrong with that." _

_"To you, but I don't like sharing!" _he pouted and stopped his foot like a child. _"So you're being cut off, no more fucking around. You better hope Sam can is at least half the man I am." _Puck retorted and sat down on her bed, his back facing her and stepped into his shoes.

_"__You're kidding right?" _ she asked, but he was already in full diva mode and giving her the cold shoulder.

_"__Puck?"_ she called out to him, but still no reply.

Determined to make him see things her way, Mercedes pushed him down until he way laying on the bed and quickly straddled his lap.

_"__Mercedes quit it. You told me to go home right? That's what I'm doing."_ He mocked and attempted to get up.

_"__That's how you feel?"_ she asked pinning his arms to the bed and leaned in to kiss him. She swiped her tongue along his bottom lip and captured it between her teeth once he opened his mouth. His hands flew to her hair and he grabbed a fist full and tugged causing her to let out a moan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and massaged hers with his. Her hand slowly made its way down his body and she slid it into his jeans, giving him a squeeze.

_"__What were you saying?"_ she asked as he groaned placing kisses along his neck and down his chest until she reached the top of his jeans. She rubbed him through his boxers and he fought to make coherent thoughts.

**_If my man found out you were using his rubbers I'd be dead_**

**_If your girl found out you was paying my rent she'd lose her head_**

**_If my man found out I was washing your drawers he'd pull out the desert eagle_**

**_If your girl found out how good I was riding it, wait_**

**_I don't care about none of these bitches, none of these bitches_**

**_I don't care about nobody but you_**

_"__M-Mercedes, I-I…I gotta go-"_ Puck stammered as she unbuckled his pants and freed his hardened member.

_"__Go? Go where baby?"_ she asked softly as she jut out her tongue to flick the tip. He hissed and she slowly moving her tongue about painting the base before moving back up towards the tip.

_"__Now, who do you belong to again?"_ she asked as she pulled him out of her mouth and massaged his balls with her finger tips teasingly. _"Oh Noah"_ she cooed around him. _"Shit, Merc!_" he groaned as he felt himself approaching his climax. _"I can't hear you."_ she sing-songed. _"Fuck Mercy, I'm yours, all yours." _He blabbered as she took him as far as he could go, hallowing her mouth, deep throating. Her name flew off his tongue with a moan and a few other sounds she couldn't quite make out while he came in thick ropes into her mouth. She swallowed and smiled, releasing him with an audible pop as she crawled back up his body planting a kiss on his lips.

_"__Now that we've got that established," she started against his lips, "take your ass home. You're girlfriend must be worried."_

_"__You know what Mercy, you ain't shit."_ he laughed.

**_SONG: Trey Songz ft. Mila J - Disrespectful_**


End file.
